


Welcome to the Game

by mystichoi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, based on a game, spoilers for seven's name i guess, this is v v stupid BYE, you gotta squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystichoi/pseuds/mystichoi
Summary: Luciel noticed that you were spending a lot of time on your computer. He didn't think much of it, until you told him you were warding off hackers and surfing the Deep Web, trying to reach the Red Room.[i don't know if this counts as crack but oh well]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid idk why i wrote this 
> 
> but yeah this is based off of the game "Welcome to the Game". some scary shit right there

Saeyoung noticed that you were spending a lot of time on your computer. He didn't think much of it, until you told him you were warding off hackers and surfing the Deep Web, trying to reach the so called 'Red Room'.

It took him quite a while, in fact.

He was always busy doing actual hacking for the new agency he worked for. It was ... somewhat safer than the last one he'd worked at, but it was better than nothing. Like always, he was pretty much chained to his computer with work. You'd come in an check on him a few times, asking him if he was hungry and such. His responses were always dry and short to the point. The times he was able to spend time with you was only when he'd come to bed and sleep right beside you. Other than that, he was busy almost all of the time.

You, dying of boredom, had called Yoosung up and asked him what you could do to pass time. He rambled on and on about his dear game LOLOL, but you had asked him if he knew any puzzle-like games. He then proceeded to mention something about a scary game he had heard about. It sounded interesting to you, the idea of being able to fend off hackers intriguing you the most. 

So you then had proceeded to spend two dollars on a game that was literally called, "Welcome to the Game".

And boy, did that game give you a thrill.

Currently, you had your headphones in with the volume on max, currently trying to find the fifth code. This was the farthest you had gotten in the game and you were not about to stop now. Every little sound scared you and you'd instantly go to turn off the lights in the game. After waiting for a few minutes, you'd turn on the lights and resume looking for the code. It sent chills down your spine that the Deep Web actually existed. It creeped you out that you were on a faux one in the same way.

As you clicked on random things on a drug website, you hadn't noticed that Saeyoung had walked into the room, a tired look on his face.

"Hey," He greeted as he took of his large jacket. His brows furrowed when you hadn't even acknowledged him, eyes deadest on the screen in front of you. He spoke your name but you still didn't respond.

A shocked gasp left you lips as the white skull popped up and glitched on your screen. "Shit."

You sighed in relief when it was just the typing puzzle. But when four long codes popped up, a string of curses left your mouth as you quickly typed away. 

Saeyoung let a smile form on his lips at your concentration. He knelt down on the bed and placed his hand on your knee, shaking your leg. "[Name], what are you doing?"

"Shh!" You hissed,  again not bothering to look up and acknowledge him. He shook your leg again with a lot more force, causing your laptop to shift along with your leg. "Seven, stop! I'm trying to not be hacked right now!"

_What?_

Dread crept up on him at your words. You had never mentioned knowing anything about hacking or how computers worked - nor have you ever seen interested in the sort. But why the interest now? Someone like you didn't deserve to be sucked into such a dark world where he's resided in for years. Someone like you didn't deserve to be corrupted in such a way like he. He was supposed to protect you. You were his ray of light, and no one was allowed to put you out.

In a haste, Saeyoung snatched the computer from your lap and looked at the blacked out screen. There was a simple green box in the middle with a bunch of codes that he easily interpreted in his mind. There was a timer-like noise blaring from the laptop as well, since the headphones were now disconnected from the laptop. He'd never seen anything like this, but if it was a new method, he was sure to beat it.

"Dammit, Saeyoung!" You exclaimed in annoyance. You grabbed your laptop back from him and began to type away at your keyboard. "Now I have to reset my modem! I could get kidnapped right now, and I haven't even gotten to the Deep Web wiki two!"

_Kidnapped? Deep Web?!_

"Are you crazy?! What the Hell are you doing on there?!" He exclaimed as he took the laptop from you once again. You reached for it but he held it away from you. "You shouldn't be on there! People can track you, hack into your computer and watch you!"

"Oh my God," You muttered. Seeing Saeyoung's deathly serious expression made you want to laugh. He thought you were on the actual Deep Web, actually being hacked and such. "Saeyoung ... look at the computer screen."

He looked over at the computer screen with narrowed eyes. Once he saw what awaited him, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

You were playing a game. A damn game.

His shoulders slumped and he dropped your laptop onto the bed, refusing to meet your gaze.

One giggle escaped your lips. Then another. Then it was uncontrollable, your entire body shaking from your laughing fit.

"It's not funny," Saeyoung grumbled, running the tip of his finger over the touch pad of your laptop.

"Aha .. that was amazing. You were so worried, honey. Come here." You laughed, extending your arms out to him. He pouted like a child before climbing into your embrace, resting his head on your chest and wrapping his arms around you. You laid your arms on his broad shoulders, raising one hand to run through his red locks of hair. "It's just a game. You wouldn't ever catch me on the real thing."

He lifted his head to look at you. "But why would you even play a game like that? The Deep Web is some serious shit, babe."

You shrugged. "I was dying of boredom. Yoosung mentioned it to me, and I was curious. It's rather addicting you know, except when you get kidnapped."

Saeyoung grumbled incoherent words into your chest. You laughed softly at the sensation. 

"I would never let that happen." He muttered, loud enough for you to hear.

"Honey, it's just-"

"I know." He once more looked up at you. "But in real life, I'd never let anything happen to you. Anyone who tries to get their hands on you will face the wrath of God Seven!"

"Ah! My righteous God will protect me from all evil! How romantic," You exclaimed, leaning down to kiss the crown of his forehead.

"Only my most loyal disciple deserves this much," He stated, peppering kisses on any exposed skin he could find.

You hummed in acknowledgement, eyes drifting back to the screen of your laptop. In the game, you were facing towards the window that appeared to be open. A small pang of fear coursed through you as you watched the screen intently. It suddenly hit you that you reset the modem but didn't bother to turn of the lights, which left you incredibly vulnerable. You were about to push Saeyoung off of you to pause the game when the kidnapper appeared, reaching his large hands out towards you. A loud shriek left your lips, hands flying to cover your eyes in fear.

Saeyoung jumped off of you and leaned over you protectively, worry etched onto his beautiful face. "Babe? What happened?"

You took in deep breaths to calm your racing heart. Slowly, you dropped your hands from your eyes and met the worried gaze of your fiance. Just the sight of him seemed to calm your nerves, your heartbeat returning to its normal pace.

"Sorry ... I just got kidnapped in the game. The Russian dude scared me." You explained, fingers playing with the hem on Saeyoung's shirt.

Saeyoung glanced behind him at the computer screen, seeing the words 'GAME OVER' before turning back to look at you. A smirk began to tug at your lips, one you wanted to hide from.

"Stop."

"Aw, my baby experienced their first jumpscare! How cute!"


End file.
